cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Castle (2009 series)
Castle (TV series; 2009 - 2016) *Created by Andrew W. Marlowe Male Deaths *Drew Van Acker (Episode 1.3 Hedge Fund Homeboys) *Jonathan Adams (Episode 6.22 Veritas) *Justin Alvarez (Episode 2.13 Sucker Punch) *Christian S. Anderson (Episode 5.17 Scared to Death) *Alex Arleo (Episode 5.3 Secret's Safe with Me) *Billy Atchison (Episode 3.4 Punked) *Brian Avery (Episode 6.22 Veritas) *Michael H. Barnett (Episode 7.17 Hong Kong Hustle) *Adam Bay (Episode 4.14 The Blue Butterfly) *Jason Beghe (Episode 3.22 To Love and Die in L.A.) *Will Beinbrink (Episode 2.4 Fool Me Once...) *Jordan Belfi (Episode 5.12 Death Gone Crazy) *Morgan Benoit (Episode 7.9 Last Action Hero) *Tom Bergeron (Episode 2.20 The Late Shaft) *Erik Betts (Episode 2.21 Den of Thieves) *Tom Billett (Episode 6.22 Veritas) *Nikita Bogolyubov (Episode 8.11 Dead Red) *Branton Box (Episode 5.16 Hunt) *Yves Bright (Episode 7.16 The Wrong Stuff) *Scott Broderick (Episode 7.19 Habeas Corpse) *Sean Bunch (Episode 3.17 Countdown) *Michael Buonomo (Episode 5.21 The Squab and the Quail) *Scott Michael Campbell (Episode 4.9 Kill Shot) *Stephen J. Cannell (Episode 3.21 The Dead Pool) *Jay Caputo (Episode 2.14 The Third Man) *Timothy Carhart (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Mickey Cassidy (Episode 8.6 Cool Boys) *Jeff Castle (Episode 2.9 Love Me Dead) *Dean Cates (Episode 2.24 A Deadly Game) *Samuel Child (Episode 4.19 47 Seconds) *David Chisum (Episode 4.16 Linchpin) *Chris Andrew Ciulla (Episode 6.10 The Good, the Bad & the Baby) *Chase Clarke (Episode 6.21 Law & Boarder) *Jack Coleman (Episode 8.2 XX) *Skoti Collins (Episode 3.14 Lucky Stiff) *George Colucci Jr. (Episode 2.1 Deep in Death) *Edward Conna (Episode 5.24 Watershed) *Dustin Cook (Episode 4.22 Undead Again) *Robert Craighead (Episode 5.21 The Squab and the Quail) *Chic Daniel (Episode 6.22 Veritas) *JF Davis (Episode 8.4 What Lies Beneath) *Anthony DiRocco (Episode 2.10 One Man's Treasure) *Ryan Dobson (Episode 2.22 Food to Die for) *C.J. Dobbs (Episode 5.16 Hunt) *Creagen Dow (Episode 1.3 Hedge Fund Homeboys) *Zack Duhame (Episode 6.16 Room 147) *Keir Dullea (Episode 1.1 Flowers for Your Grave) *Andy Dylan (Episode 1.5 A Chill Goes Through Her Veins) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz (Episode 5.16 Hunt) *Jonathan Emerson (Episode 5.8 After Hours) *Jay R. Ferguson (Episode 2.13 Sucker Punch) *James Ferris (Episode 4.2 Heroes and Villains) *Tim Fields (Episode 8.1 XY) *Kevin Foster (Episode 2.19 Wrapped Up in Death) *Billy Ray Gallion (Episode 8.18 Backstabbers) *Chris Gann (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Brian Goodman (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Jeff Grace (Episode 6.3 Need to Known) *Kurt Andrew Hansen (Episode 4.10 Cuffed) *David Harris (Episode 7.6 The Time of Our Lives) *Jeff Hephner (Episode 3.12 Poof! You're Dead) *Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 5.16 Hunt) *Jesse Hlubik (Episode 3.19 Law & Murder) *Jon Huertas (Episode 6.9 Disciple) *Hunter Jackson (Episode 5.7 Swan Song) *Kenny Johnson (Episode 6.17 In the Belly of the Beast) *Moronai Kanekoa (Episode 8.7 The Last Seduction) *Philipp Karner (Episode 4.6 Demons) *Jack Kennedy (Episode 6.1 Valkyrie) *John William King (Episode 6.17 In the Belly of the Beast) *Greg Kuk (Episode 6.12 Deep Cover) *Jared Kusnitz (Episode 7.5 Meme is Murder) *Paul Lacovara (Episode 7.10 Bad Santa) *Wallace Langham (Episode 7.23 Hollander's Woods) *Jonathan LaPaglia (Episode 2.9 Love Me Dead) *Riccardo LeBron (Episode 4.23 Always) *Kai Lennox (Episode 8.12 The Blame Game) *Tod Macofsky (Episode 4.3 Head Case) *Dennis Madalone (Episode 2.11 The Fifth Bullet) *Piter Marek (Episode 3.16 Setup) *Stefan Marks (Episode 5.22 Still) *Ed Francis Martin (Episode 4.13 An Embarrassment of Bitches) *Eddy Martin (Episode 8.3 PhDead) *Max Martini (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Nick McCallum (Episode 7.3 Clear & Present Danger) *Matt McTighe (Episode 3.24 Knockout) *Mehdi Merali (Episode 5.15 Target) *Andres Perez-Molina (Episode 6.19 The Greater Good) *Adam Mondschein (Episode 8.2 XX) *Michael Mosley (Episode 7.15 Reckoning) *John Nania (Episode 8.5 The Noose) *Nicholas Patitucci (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Warren Paul (Episode 6.20 That '70s Show) *Mark Pellegrino (Episode 4.14 The Blue Butterfly) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 5.1 After the Storm) *Brien Perry (Episode 7.21 In Plane Sight) *Rick Peters (Episode 6.12 Deep Cover) *Darren Pettie (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Larry Poindexter (Episode 7.10 Bad Santa) *Joel Polis (Episode 3.13 Knockdown) *Gary Price (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick..., Episode 5.18 The Wild Rover) *John Prudhont (Episode 1.4 Hell Hath No Fury) *Brady Romberg (Episode 2.8 Kill the Messenger) *Scott Rosen (Episode 4.11 Till Death Do Us Part) *Don Ruffin (Episode 3.20 Slice of Death) *Tim Russ (Episode 6.5 Time Will Tell) *Eric Salazar (Episode 6.4 Number One Fan) *Corey Saunders (Episode 3.7 Almost Famous) *Paul Anthony Scott (Episode 3.13 Knockdown) *Wesley Sellick (Episode 2.14 The Third Man) *Ivan Sergei (Episode 7.13 I, Witness) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 5.16 Hunt) *Lou Simon (Episode 2.15 Suicide Squezee) *Jocko Sims (Episode 8.1 XY) *Mark Sivertsen (Episode 7.20 Sleeper) *Jeronimo Spinx (Episode 3.3 Under the Gun) *James Stellos (Episode 5.23 The Human Factor) *Steven Stone (Episode 4.5 Eye of the Beholder) *Josh Tessier (Episode 4.21 Headhunters) *Ty Upshaw (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Julian Scott Urena (Episode 7.6 The Time of Our Lives) *Luke Vexler (Episode 3.23 Pretty Dead) *Tom Waite (Episode 4.8 Heartbreak Hotel) *Gary Wayton (Episode 1.10 A Death in the Family) *Jonah Wharton (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Max E. Williams (Episode 7.20 Sleeper) *Ron Yuan (Episode 6.18 The Way of the Ninja) Female Deaths *Tammie Baird (Episode 1.5 A Chill Goes Through Her Veins) *Briana Barran (Episode 5.11 Under the Influence) *Helena Barrett (Episode 4.1 Rise, Episode 8.8 Mr. & Mrs. Castle) *Tara Batesole (Episode 5.3 Secret's Safe with Me) *Jennifer Beals (Episode 4.16 Linchpin) *Daisy Betts (Episode 8.1 XY) *Heather Bonomo (Episode 6.7 Like Fathert, Like Daughter) *Brianna Brown (Episode 7.13 I, Witness) *Hannah Rose Brown (Episode 3.6 3XK) *Brittany Buckner (Episode 5.13 Recoil) *Sarah Butler (Episode 7.7 Once Upon a Time in the West) *Laura Coover (Episode 7.14 Resurrection) *Danielle Courter (Episode 5.24 Watershed) *Ashley Cusato (Episode 7.13 I, Witness) *Emily Davenport (Episode 7.5 Meme is Murder) *Noa Dori (Episode 4.7 Cops & Robbers) *Stephanie Drapeau (Episode 5.10 Significant Others) *Lisa Edelstein (Episode 8.1 XY) *Katie Eischen (Episode 3.1 A Deadly Affair) *Christina Ferraro (Episode 4.9 Kill Shot) *Chelsea Gonzalez (Episode 7.23 Hollander's Woods) *Jessie Graff (Episode 4.4 Kick the Ballistics) *Natasha Hall (Episode 6.15 Smells Like Teen Spirit) *Brianna Haynes (Episode 2.7 Famous Last Words) *Judith Hoag (Episode 4.3 Head Case) *Sara Holden (Episode 3.5 Anatomy of a Murder) *Kym Jackson (Episode 1.1 Flowers for Your Grave) *Tamala Jones (Episode 6.9 Disciple) *Bevin Kaye (Episode 2.19 Wrapped Up in Death) *Barbara Anne Klein (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Mandy Kowalski (Episode 1.2 Nanny McDead) (Episode 3.6 3XK) *Jasi Cotton Lanier (Episode 3.15 The Final Nail) *Meredith Lindsey (Episode 5.20 The Fast and the Furriest) *Annie Little (Episode 7.18 At Close Range) *Cindy Luna (Episode 7.12 Private Eye Caramba!) *Stephanie Lynn (Episode 3.23 Pretty Dead) *Candice Mann (Episode 5.2 Cloudy with a Chance of Murder) *Sarah Molasky (Episode 6.6 Get a Clue) *Deanna Moore (Episode 6.13 Limelight) *Gia Mora (Episode 7.11 Castle, P.I) *Bonnie Morgan (Episode 2.12 A Rose for Everafter) *Vanessa Motta (Episode 2.2 The Double Down) (Episode 2.16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice) *Jacqueline Obradors (Episode 8.2 XX) *Agnes Olech (Episode 7.20 Sleeper) *Carolyn Ordoñez (Episode 3.1 A Deadly Affair) *Jane Oshita (Episode 1.6 Always Buy Retail) *Tree O'Toole (Episode 4.15 Pandora) *Natalie Padilla (Episode 6.8 A Murder Is Forever) *Molly C. Quinn (Episode 4.14 The Blue Butterfly) *Marisa Quintanilla (Episode 5.20 The Fast and the Furriest) *Meredith Richardson (Episode 6.14 Dressed To Kill) *Makinna Ridgway (Episode 5.14 Reality Star Struck) *Luci Romberg (Episode 2.17 Tick, Tick, Tick...) *Calli Ryals (Episode 8.12 The Blame Game) *Lindsey Santefort (Episode 4.17 Once Upon a Crime) *Alena Sauko (Episode 3.18 One Life to Lose) *Heidi Germaine Schnappauf (Episode 5.5 Probable Cause) *Marisha Shine (Episode 4.18 A Dance with Death) *Monica Staggs (Episode 3.11 Nikki Heat) *Reilly Brooke Stith (Episode 8.9 Tone Death) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 3.2 He's Dead, She's Dead) *Zoe Taylor (Episode 2.6 Vampire Weekend) *Alison Trumbull (Episode 5.17 Scared to Death) *Faye Viviana (Episode 6.18 The Way of the Ninja) *Darlene Vogel (Episode 8.10 Witness for the Prosecution) *Annie Wersching (Episode 7.15 Reckoning) *Stefanie Wood (Episode 2.3 Inventing the Girl) *Arielle Zimmerman (Episode 5.19 The Lives of Others) Category:TV Series Category:2009 TV series debuts Category:2016 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Nudity